The Plan
by Angels trap
Summary: Set in 2012 after the angels have left and Cas is becoming human.Anyway Chuck believes Dean is in love with Cas and comes up with "The Plan" whereby Dean is going to seduce Castiel. Phase One, establish that they are both on the same page sexually. Slash
1. want you

**Disclaimer: ** Okay so this fic is based in the futureverse from episode 5:04 "The End." This is a Cas/Dean **SLASH** fic so if you don't like slash please don't read! I do not own supernatural or any of the characters represented in this story (although I really wish I did .) Rated M for smutty sex scenes in later chapters.

This is only my second fic so if you do read please review and let me know what you thought was good about it and what you hated. I really want to write fics that people like to read so all feedback is appreciated! ^^ I actually have a precursor chapter to this one-shot and various chapters to add after but I just want to see what you guys think before I add more scenes to a story that nobody wants to read Njoy

…..

Set in 2012 after the angels have left and Cas is becoming human. The women of the future in camp Chitaqua are fascinated with Cas and take him under their wing only to realise one drunken night that he is probably homosexual. The women speak to Dean in the hopes he will help them to set him up with some guy only to be met by Deans anger that they would try to use Cas for amusement. Chuck suggests to Dean that he has feelings for Castiel and Dean realises that he does. He's not gay or anything, but he has been having some very freaky feelings around the gut lately. Okay maybe he's a little bisexual. But then again it was the end of the world. Everyone was just grabbing on to whatever made them happy and gripped them tight. Women were not satisfying Dean anymore. Being the fearless leader removed all the challenge of chatting up women and he was bored. The only time he was happy was when he was with Castiel. That was it he needed a challenge. Anyway Chuck believes he is in love with Cas and comes up with "The Plan" whereby Dean is going to seduce Castiel. Phase One, establish that they are both on the same page sexually.

Dean peered through the crack in the door of the garage that they had been using as a weapons store in camp Chitaqua, at the angel that had dominated his thoughts for the past 24 hours, and if he was being honest, had been preoccupying his thoughts for allot longer then that. Castiel was cleaning guns with his back to him in that meticulous, neat, thorough, way that was such a part of everything that he did.

The garage consisted of a series of lockers backed against the walls, with long lines of tables backed against the remaining wall space. The centre of the garage was bare. The longer Dean stood there and watched him the more confident he became in The Plan. After catching himself letting out a particularly feminine sigh he rolled his eyes to heaven and decide decided to get the ball rolling. "Well, Showtime," he breathed and just waltzed in the door. He hadn't come within five feet of the angel and he could see the change in Castiel's posture as soon as he sensed it was Dean. "Hello Dean," he said in a particularly bored sounding voice and didn't bother turning around. "Hey, Cas," Dean was surprised at the cheer in his voice, usually the only cheer that came out of his mouth these days was the one that was forced around the lump in his throat. Cas turned quickly in a manner that could be interpreted as a spin for him but took nearly a full minute still holding the rag and gun that he had been polishing. "What is going on Dean? You sound practically jovial?." He cocked his head to the side Blue eyes innocently, curious staring straight into Dean and the hunter thought, _God Chuck you were right, he's got no clue_. Dean couldn't stop himself letting out a laugh which just served to confuse Cas more. A hint of a smile was now on the angels lips, and reflected in his eyes as he looked at Dean as though they were having some kind of shared joke.

"Awhh Cas, I dunno sometimes I kinda see the advantages of the world about to end. Everyone is a lot more.. relaxed and open about things, y'know? More excepting now that the world is not so peachy." Dean allowed the slow languid smile that had been playing on the angel's lips to be reflected on his own. A blush quickly rose in the angels face and Castiel turned and went back to polishing the gun. " Dean, sometimes I cannot follow your train of thought at all. Today you are happy that the world is going to end, and tomorrow you will once again carry the burden of the apocalypse on your shoulders. I encourage whatever it was that brought about the shift in your humour today, but I feel inclined to remind you that-," Cas placed the gun down and turned around as he spoke. He jolted as he realised that Dean was right behind him, and he was backed completely against a table. "What are you doing?" In the months since Castiel had dropped out of the sky and turned into a mudmonkey he had become much more aware of other people's personal space. Not that he didn't forget now and again. But Dean standing this close to him by choice? That was unprecedented. " Ah nothing Cas, just starting to get the hang of the whole, were all gonna die, let's make the most out of life and yadda, yadda, yadda.."

As he said this he brought his hands up to rest on the table on either side on him. Cas looked down as his hands and then back up at Dean, his face becoming more bewildered by the second. _Ha-ha boxed you in_ Dean thought. He caught Cas' eyes before dragging his gaze down to the angels lips, dragging his tongue across his own bottom lip as he did so, like a predator eyeing up its prey. Castiels heart was beating in his chest, pounding as if it wanted to leap out and he didn't understand it. The sensation of heat that usually drizzled into his system when he was in close proximity to Dean went to full flash fire and instead of enjoying the sensation as he usually did he found himself uncomfortably hot. Dean smelt wonderful, like motor oil and leather, even though he looked clean, Cas could tell he had been working on the Impala. The smell was making his mouth water, and he swallowed audibly as he tried to think of what he had been saying. He didn't know what to do with his hands that were fidgeting together in the space between their chests. Cas did not fidget. Ever. That fact made Dean a bit bolder and he kept his eyes on Cas' as he slid his body in to fit perfectly against the angels, his thigh landing between Cas' legs and trapping his hands between their chests. Castiel elicited a slight gasp at the contact and Dean was not surprised to feel a steel bulge resting against his thigh, but he wouldn't think about that for now, it was too weird. The fact was this felt fantastic to the hunter. A low and pleasant hum that had started in his blood was now static in his brain and was making him forget all the worry and need that he usually felt and focus on the task at hand. Seducing Cas.

All Castiel could think was that he had to move, Dean was taking all of his air. His lungs were bunched up on themselves straining to catch a breath, but he couldn't break away from Deans eye contact, what was wrong with him? He tried to move but only succeeded in being pressed even more firmly against the hunter. "You seem a bit jumpy Cas?", Dean said, voice playful as he lowered his gaze once again to the angels mouth. " Try to relax a bit" he murmured as he lowered his mouth to nip gently at his jaw. "You're trembling," he breathed in a hushed tone, and gave him another nip on the jawline, teasing and light. Cas heart was raging between them trying to escape from his chest and he just did not know what to do, he was shaking like a man with a fever. " Whoa, whoa, whoa Cas, sheesh" he laughed softly as he slowly nibbled his way across his jaw. 'I'm just looking to stir you up, not scare you to death." He nuzzled his mouth back across Castiel's face before raising his mouth kissing gently the angels bottom lip. Cas' eyes went wide and his breath caught and a jolt of pure lust ran straight through Dean's body. He closed his eyes and allowed himself more freedom with Cas' mouth, starting with soft, short, lazy kisses while the angel's breath caught in heaves. He used his teeth on the angels bottom lip to make him gasp and let him in, before wallowing in the taste of the man's tongue underneath his own. Castiel moaned and his hands fisted on the front of Dean's shirt. He was unable to make sense of the feelings that were coursing through his body, or the long liquid pulls that encouraged him to give back the same to Dean. So he did, tongue sampling, and savouring Dean's tongue with his own. Dean murmured something, a whisper into Cas' mouth and he couldn't even understand what he said himself over the wild pounding of his blood. Cas revelled in the feel of Dean against him his body so hard, his lips so soft and the taste of warm beer driving Cas crazy. Dean broke the kiss first pulling back just enough so he could drag a few ragged breath's into his lungs and watched Castiels eyes as they opened glazed with confusion and pleasure. Dean's smile brought Castiel back his eyes snapping into focus within seconds. "Dean I am having trouble breathing" were the first words to escape his lips and they made the hunter smile. "Yeah you and me both dude"

"No really Dean I cannot get a breath can you please allow me some personal space." Cas' voice was serious and made Dean frown but he lifted his hands from where they had kept him anchored on the table and backed away unsteadily. " Whoa head rush" Dean dragged his hand across his face and smiled widely at Cas. " Thank you Dean that was-… unusual." Dean could see that Cas was becoming agitated again rubbing his neck and blushing. He coughed to hide his laugh as Cas said " I have to go… help with the barbeque. I am on cleaning duty tonight." The angel was clearly flustered, rocking a hard-on that made Dean a little paranoid about his own junk, and started zooming towards the door with none of his usual grace. "Good day," he nodded as he fled the room. Dean still had the smile plastered to his face as he watched Castiel's exit, and he stretched out his back and arms as he contemplated the success of Phase One of The Plan. "I'm awesome" he decided to himself with a cock of his head before starting towards the door, when the motion sent uncomfortable shocks through his nether regions. He glanced down at his pants and let out a long breath "Down Boy."


	2. Need you

Okay so this is part two of the evolving relationship hopefully leading up to a hot end scene in the next chapter or two! Let me know if you enjoy it

Castiel did not like the fact that he was all but human now. Everyday it seemed like his body was turning against him a little more. He had really started to regret the day after a skirmish, when he knew that his battered body would keep him horizontal for a day or two and crave far too many aspirin before he could even think about lifting a gun again. It wasn't just his body either. The vessels emotions that were relatively easy to cast aside when infused with the power of heaven were becoming Cas' own, his dreams a whirldwind of images of violent death, confusion, terror and searing agony. But he understood something of what Anna had said. There was a cacophony of emotions that led to long periods of time where Castiel would really enjoy the sensations that his vessel,sorry his body could afford him. Red meat, hot water, the girls washing his hair, these were all things that brought his body undeniable pleasure. The most potent of which he experienced when he spent time with Dean. Of the few vestiges that remained of that being that he had been before, such as his ability to sense things about people, he reasoned that Deans prescence resonated so greatly with him because their profound bond remained. It made him uncharacteristically happy and was his favourite aspect about being human. Until Dean, being Dean Winchester had to go poke at it and make him feel…. uncomfortable.

It wasn't just the kiss that changed the chemistry between himself and the hunter, although he knew that he was not supposed to act like that with his friend, but it had been Dean who initiated it and Dean always had a good reason for his actions. Since that day in the garage the way that Dean behaved around him had changed. Not so much that anyone else took notice, but their relationship was the only one that Cas had been truly comfortable with, and now, the thought of being alone with Dean in the way he used to be left him hot and aching for something he didn't understand and didn't want to. Sometimes these thoughts, feelings, made Castiel just feel stupid. Those long stares and warm smiles from across the room were just an element of their relationship that had seemed so natural before but now they caused his face to heat and his insides to flutter. He had never considered the glint in Dean's eyes before. Then there were the touches, soft brushes of the arm, a rub of the shoulders, all lightening quick as if they were to be done in secret. They excited Castiel and made him aware of this, this.. ._lust _that he had begun to associate with the presence of the hunter. When he asked the girls if they had noticed it one night over a bottle of tequila they clarified the situation for him. " He likes you Cas, he's flirting."" But I do not understand, why is he flirting with me, what is it's purpose?" "Well Cas I'd say those feelings your having for him? I'd say their reciprocated." Castiel looked at them puzzled. " Lust Castiel? Fornication? God, it was bound to happen I mean you spend enough time together, you've been through a lot. That stuff brings people closer." Cas pondered this the likelihood of this and found it pleased him. He knew it was wrong.

These feelings came to a head one crisp spring afternoon when the patrol was sent in pairs around the perimeter of Camp Chitaqua in order to clear out any Croats lurking in the vicinity. They did this everyday and it was very rare when any of them met some action. Dean had quickly called Castiel to be his partner for that day, and they had been wandering aimlessly through the thick of the brush before either of them spoke. Dean for his part had been enjoying Phase 2 of "The Plan" i.e. give Cas a heads up on his intentions. He delighted in the way everytime he touched the angel he jolted as if from a burn, and even if Castiel was not aware his eyes bored into Dean everytime he made a sexual comment. The last week or so had been the best days that Dean could recall in a long time and he believed that when Cas came around to the idea of them as a thing, he would likely agree. All the apprehension would make the end product seem all the better. They came upon a low wall in the Brush and Dean pulled himself to the top before reaching his hand back and pulling Cas up with him. Cas started in the way he usually did whenever they came into contact, and it made Dean smile. " Don't worry Cas, I'll look after your ass,"he smiled as the angel whirled around feigning a need to scope the area to cover up his jump. The comment earned Dean a reproachful look from Castiel. " Hey, now you filled that one with innuendo yourself," the hunter laughed.

Castiel felt the anger start in the pit of his stomach and worked its way up to his head, fists tightening and teeth clenching. "Stop it Dean!," he shouted at his wits end. " I know what you are doing, and I do not reciprocate your intentions so can you please stop with all this nonsense." Rant overwith and anger spent, Cas felt a familiar feeling flooding his veins. The adrenaline mingled with relief, mingled with doubt as he watched Dean cross his arms over his chest and stare him in the eyes. Humour glinted there. "And what is it that I am doing Cas, what are these intention that you do not reciprocate? " ha said mirroring Cas's voice. Cas huffed out a sigh and started pacing. "You know what I am talking about the Dean, the kiss signifies that you wish to fornicate, and I am incapable fulfilling such notions." " O really Cas, why?" Cas stopped pacing and stared at the hunter. " I am aware that as far as you are concerned lust, fornication is a part of your existence but it is not a part of mine and never will be. As an angel of the lo-" " Wait Cas, are you listening to yourself? Do you honestly believe the angels will care what you do with your own body? Hell, they don't care what we do with the planet anymore," Dean knew he sounded angry rather then bewildered but his feelings sometimes became confused and reached for the one that came easiest to him. Cas sighed and stared at the ground, "Yes Dean I am aware that the angels have abandoned us and it is not their opinion that I am worried about. If I say yes to this- " " Take it from someone who knows Cas, don't say something now that you are going to regret later on. I am so sick of making, the right choice, the good choice, the choice that is to be expected of me, only for everything to go into the toilet. I don't even know what the right choices are anymore. But you know what I do know?" He stared Cas in the face until he met his eyes with his own. " The world is ending, and were fighting it, but I don't know how long more we can keep going. So I would like to have something real and important to go on living for, because right now. Well there's just nothing here for me Cas." His voice broke on the last word and the angel saw the truth of it in his eyes.

"You really want me?" The angel's voice was puzzled and full of stunned pleasure that shocked Dean. He dropped his arms to his sides and looked the angel straight in the face, his smile slow and devastating. "I've been thinking about it," he conceded wanting to keep the moment light and return to playful, where he was most comfortable. Something was released inside Cas, a valve that he didn't even realise was there and filled him with relief and release and pleasure. Dean opened his mouth to speak again to break the silence when the angel cleared his throat and choked out huskily " I have a terrible need for you." Dean's body relaxed,apprehension melted away to pleasure and he smiled at the angel. " Well, don't be coy now Cas why don't you come on over here and ah, show me what you mean." " I, I can't Dean, im not sure what I-" Cas looked away anywhere but at Dean and the hunter had never felt more stupid. Of course he was paranoid and nervous and had no idea what he was supposed to do. He was a frickin angel for Christ sake you ass. "Ahh, Sure you are Cas, you've seen me do it hundreds of times, hell I've done it to you, just ah," a lightbulb went off in Dean's head, "Just do what comes natural." " This does not come natural to me Dean I am not good at- activities involving moral depravity" he stopped.

Dean huffed out a breath as the frustration built up within his system. He took a breath and swallowed it reminding himself the need to be gentle. " Ah, okay, but its just because your thinking about it too much, just focus on the part of you that needs. What does it need Cas, what would it like to do. Show me, just take your time, and show me." Cas licked his lips and Dean nodded as the angel moved slowly towards him. Castiel felt his breath clog and he had to release it carefully as he came within touching distance of the hunter. His pulse leaped and his mouth when dry as nerves danced along his skin. With his arms at his sides mirroring Deans he leaned in tiliting his head slightly to give him the room to brush his lips across Dean's. A spear of lust ran down through Dean's body and his pulse began to race. Castiel watched fascinated as Dean's eyes stayed open and they watched each other, Dean pupils dilating to hide the green of his eyes with that first brush. Fascinating. Experimenting he grazed his teeth lightly over his bottom lip and heard Dean's purr of pleasure in his throat. He felt those familiar liquid pulls somewhere below his bellybutton as he moved his mouth to cover Deans completely, running his tongue along their intersection. When Dean involuntarily opened his mouth Cas backed away stunned, his eyes as clouded as Dean's. " Why don't you do that again." Dean's voice was husky and invited Cas to do just that. He lifted his hands to his face holding him as he brushed his lips left and right over his lips eyes still open. When he stopped and re-covered dean's mouth, it gave him a little thrill to see Dean close his eyes, to feel his breath quicken to match his own. He allowed his tongue to slip into the man's mouth repeating the moves Dean had used on his. Dean gulped the taste of him like whiskey, feeling the sharp burn all the way down to his lungs, but instead of the warm fire that it usually lodged in his belly he was left with a sick need. His arms circled around Cas pulling him flush against him as Cas' hands streaked up to fist in his hair. He was devouring the hunters mouth now not even breaking away to allow them to come up for air. The need was filling him and he plastered himself to the hunter unable to make contact enough to satisfy him. When he finally broke away it was as if he had been burned, and the loss of the heat left Dean freezing. He almost doubled over with need, breaths coming hard and fast as Cas just stood staring at him with the lust he was feeling reflected in the angel's eyes. "Jesus Cas, you'r e trying to kill me." He stood and reached for the angel as he backed away. "What's the matter Cas?"" It's, it's too much Dean,it's too, I'm not ready for-" Cas gasped out the words shaking. "Whoa, whoa whoa, Cas take it easy your going to take a heart attack," he pushed Cas' head down and rubbed his back because he looked like he was in the early stages of a panic attack. Dean smiled at him," it's cool yunno, I'm new at this too, we'll just..take it easy or whatever." When Cas showed no sign of calming down Dean resigned himself. "Come on let's head back to camp, we'll ah get you a burger or something and a drink and you can just, I dunno relax or do whatever you do for the evening." Cas straightened up the relief evident on his face " I would really like that Dean" he said sounding more like himself then he had all day. Relief flooded through the hunter as he patted the angel on the back and moved him along through the bush, their embrace mirroring the old Dean and Cas. Before the apocalypse and all of it's unnecessary crap. When things were easy and they were just, friends.


	3. Have you?

Dean swigged the cold bud as he sat on the porch on the upper level of Cas' cabin. It had turned out to be an unusually warm spring day and the warmth now spread into the evening, casting long lazy shadows from the buildings and making the view over the lake almost idyllic. It had been a successful day both personally and professionally for everyone at the camp, with both supply runs executed without a hitch, the second one scoring the contents of a fully stocked abandoned licore warehouse from upstate. Exhilaration was tangible in the air and was making most of the veterans at the camp act like teenagers, tossing a ball around and arranging card games and rendezvous for that evening, so Dean had left them with one order. Make the most of it.

These people, the men and women that were saving the world one croat-infested shithole at a time were his family. It was rare that they had any down time, but everybody had been on a high and the hunter just hadn't had the heart to ask them to suit up for a patrol that evening. And he knew exactly what he wanted to do with his. So he'd comindered a case of the beer, and a bottle of tequila because he knew the angel had a taste for I,t and on a buzz that had nothing to do with that morning and all about what he planned on happening that night, he headed over to Cas' cabin for Phase 3. The Seduction.

He was surprised initially that Cas hadn't been at home sitting on the couch working diligently on his now personal mission of assimilating himself into human culture, as he normally was on his rare evenings off. It always amused Dean when he walked in on one of the angels "experiments into the human condition" and Dean's advice was always well received. Castiel had ventured into the world of literature, had taken on the grand task of amassing mankinds greatest hits from every genre of music, tried his hand at guitar, and solicited Dean to help him learn how to finger paint, and the hunter had been preparing to ensure this evening's experiment would knock him right out of the ballpark. But it was cool, he could wait. He'd been waiting long enough.

Dean took another pull of his beer and let his gaze travel over the horizon as his mind wandered back to the man that he waited on. He wasn't sure when it had happened, this.. change between them, a shifting of tensions from companiable to sexual. He did recall his initial reaction to the feeling that he now resigned himself to as lust, and his mouth tilted at the corners in amusement at his naïve, immature, pre-apocalyptic self. He'd lied for the longest time telling himself that the feelings that marshalled themselves in his gut and made his heart quicken were simply related to the angels character, the trust he had in Dean, his goodness, his faith, his power. It was the awe and then the anger and then the peace that Cas instilled in him that resulted in that tug in the bottom of his belly, the quickening of his pulse, the ache that started somewhere near his heart and spread through his chest. It became harder to deny what he felt as time went on and he found himself staring openly into those dreamy blue eyes, he began to notice how his own actions could turn them ice cold or raging hot in equal measure. He found himself being just a little too sarcastic so he could see that flash .He began wondering just what the hell Cas' body looked like under all those clothes, and debating whether it would be weird if he asked him to take off the damn trenchcoat for once? He would get the urge now and again to put his hand up and run his fingers through his shabby dark hair, or rub his hand along his cheek to see if it really felt like stubble.

Dean told himself that he just appreciated well made cars, good food, real leather and good-looking people. He had been taught to be aware of his surroundings his whole life, of the people, the places, _the things_ and to make sure he understood them. He just catalogued the angel as a good looking guy when he saw him and the uneasiness he felt was more due to the fact that the angel just could not stay out of his personal space. And the guys ass was just an attractive portion of the human form, and he wondered what would happen if he grabbed it just once… It was only after a particularly vivid dream involving the angel and very small closet space that Dean came clean with himself and admitted that he was being an asshole to the guy because he wanted to jump his bones. Even at that he wasn't sure what the mechanics of it would be, he just found that whenever the angel came for a visit Dean would distracted by the curve of his neck and how it just ached to be bitten, and wonder if the smell that lingered when he left was on the clothes he wore or on his skin.

He hated himself for it. He tried everything to convince himself that it just was not a possibility from bitching at him to throwing whores at him but it only made him hate himself even more. It only worsened when the angel became human and was even more accessible to the hunter. The night that Resa had come to him in the weapons store and told him that Cas was coming out and would Dean try to drop the hint some of the guys, he felt as though a sledgehammer had been plowed into his gut. Cas was his angel, and he was innocent, virginal. Nobody should be able to touch him that way. Well, nobody else anyway. It was later that night that Chuck had found him half sick with worry and full of whisky that they had had the talk. Chuck was of course fully aware of his feelings for Cas and assured him that Cas had felt the same, resulting in The Plan.

With a dreamy sigh Dean cast his eyes back towards the lake and revelled in the batwings in his stomach as he saw his blue eyed baby coming over the ridge, hands tucked into his pockets, looking just as sexy as he had pictured in a long sleeve blue shirt and jeans. Dean's eyes streaked the length of him taking in the long legs and slim torso, the glint of the sun on his hair and he licked his lips in anticipation. A man came jogging over the ridge after Cas, bottle in hand and he hailed him with a loud call. Cas turned a little and smiled before pausing, waiting for the man to catch up and when he did Dean's blood drained straight from his face and to his gut where it twisted and sickened him. The man tossed an arm intimately over Cas' shoulder and brought the bottle to his lips, where Cas took a pull and smiled right into the mans eyes. They walked like that companionably laughing and chatting their hips mashed against each other looking like two lovers out for a stroll. When they got a few feet closer Dean could make out who the bastard was, that damned pretty-boy Nathan that seemed to have screwed every guy willing in the God damn camp and his blood boiled into a rage as he made the connection. Cas had been pining for this fuckin Zack Efron jerk while he'd been siting here pining for him. The mortification and grief that washed through his body made his blood rage even more, and he hadn't even realised he'd moved until his feet hit the floor at the bottom of the outside stairs and he started to move back towards them. The change in level knocked his brain back into working mode and he conceded that it would probably be a good idea to be able to see through the red haze that had settled over his eyes by the time he got to the guys. Just in case he beat the guy bloody and got his head blown off as a croatoan nut. He took long, slow, lazy breaths as he walked towards them and assured himself that he would be calm and clearheaded by the time he reached them. But he got there and that damn high school musical ass had to open his mouth and ruin all his good work.

"Hey Dean! Heard we got the night off boss, really appreciate it," he finished with a smile. " Cas and I were just gonna head back to the cabin so he could show me his art and I could give him a few tips, y'know." He gestured towards the cabin as he said it, his eyes trying to give the hint and he was lucky that Cas spoke and distracted the Winchester just then. " Nathan is also an artist Dean, although he focuses mainly on life studies, portraits." He turned to look at Nathan then and added" I plan to move onto the more advanced techniques in a short while as soon as I have mastered the idea of perspective. It seems easy enough." He had said it so matter-of factly that Dean nearly laughed in spite of himself and was reminded of the fact that he was supposed to show some leadership in the base. " Alright Orlando, scram before I kick your ass," he said gesturing with his thumb but Nathan just stood there staring at him gaping. " Ah Dean I-" He looked from Dean to Cas clearly meaning to indicate his intentions but Dean maintained eye contact giving him the full effect of the back the fuck off stare. Cas looked at Dean confused and cocked his head, before his attention was brought back to the young artist when he started to slide his arm from around Cas' shoulder. "I'll ah, I'll see you at patrol tomorrow Cas," he stammered never breaking eye contact with Dean and started to backpedal quickly towards his own cabin. " Nathan, have you lost interest in seeing my pieces?" Cas questioned looking confused as the man continued to back away but received no angel turned his head back toward Dean before looking down to the ground, a puzzled look on his face.

" Do you think I should be worried about the rebuttal of his offer to review my work," Cas said rubbing his chin thoughtfully." I assumed that he was aware I was in the early stages of creative development as we had been discussing fingerpainting earlier but perhaps-." Cas looked up at Dean as though he had just realised that Dean was being unusually quiet. "Is there a problem Dean? As far as I was aware there are no work duties to be posted tonight apart from the sentries. Are you short a sentry?" Dean continued to stare at the man, olive green eyes trying to convey the problem to the angel without having to say it. The angel just stared back, ever patient and although he did find it strange that Dean hadn't said anything yet, he knew that Dean would talk as soon as he was ready. Dean folded his arms waiting for the explanation that did not come. "Would you mind explaining yourself?" He said it quietly but the rage that he kept locked underneath was discernable by the slight shake in his voice. Castiel continued staring him in the face before breaking eye contact and dropping his gaze to his own top and pants, running his hands over his chest as though there may be some kind of blemish that he hadn't noticed yet. Dean threw his hands in the air and rolled his eyes heavenward. "That guy Cas, Ethan-"

" Nathan –"

"Ya Nathan, whatever!" Dean's voiced flashed full of anger, and Cas racked his brain in order to diagnose what the problem may be but came up with nothing. "What about him Dean?" the angel was growing more baffled by the second as he could sense the temper pulsing off of Dean in waves. The air around him warped with it's intensity. "You were all over him Cas! Drinking his booze taking him back to the cabin! You give me all this crap about how your not ready, and your confused, and then I basically walk in on you picking up the first teen dream who gives you the puppy eyes! What am I not good enough for you?" Deans eyes blurred and his throat tightened as he waited for Cas to reply. Comprehension manifested itself in the angels eyes and Dean felt his anger replaced by mortification as a blush rose to the angel's cheeks. He had heard the undertone of anger and pain in the hunter's voice and the situation came together in his mind in a sudden rush. His mouth dropped open as his stomach did a cartwheel. The hunter snapped his mouth shut, closed his eyes turned on his heel and stalked back towards his own cabin, his anger now spent and humiliation seeping through his veins. A cold sickness worked its way through his stomach and up towards his heart as he assembled his thoughts. Sometimes he forgot how cluless Cas could be about things like body language and innuendo and he didn't need Dean reminding him of that fact every time some jerk decided he was the flavour of the month. Even though he knew this was all his fault he just couldn't get the image of Cas wrapped around another man out of his mind and the thought sent his heart pounding in wild jerky motions.

It took Cas a good ten minutes before his brain had fully processed the situation that had emerged without him being aware and his heart almost stopped. Dean wore his pain like an armour, a heavy cloak of responsibility and conscience. For Cas it had always been a tangible thing that enfolded the hunters soul choking the life out of him and still Dean retained a righteousness that never wavered. The idea that his wreckless actions however unintentional had added to that weight, terrified and tortured Cas and Dean had already slammed the door of his own cabin before the angel had formed an idea of how he was going to amend the fissure that he could already imagine was growing between them as a result of his actions.

Dean marched across the room to where he kept the half empty bottle of Johnny Walker Blue and filled a glass with six fingers before taken a long pull. He quickly resolved himself to spending his evening wallowing in his own bull, allowing himself to feel weak and nauseated and shamed, and get stinking drunk. A cold feeling slithered down his spine as he tried to still the horrible pressure that had begun to pound in his head.

Cas ghosted into the room, and Dean felt the little tension gather in his body as soon as he realised he was there. He opened his eyes to see the man standing just inside the door a pillar strength and calm as always. They allowed the heavy silence to hang between them before Dean tore his gaze away and back down to the contents of his glass. Cas was the first to speak. "Dean I-"

"It's okay Cas." Dean cut him off still pondering the swirl of amber liquid in his hand. "When I saw you with him I… his hands were all over you. I was…" he shook his head slightly and tried to smile before clearing his throat and settling, allowing his forehead to scrunch as it wanted to. "I've never been jealous before," he choked out finally, his voice much more gruff then Cas was used to. He downed the rest of the whiskey and set the glass on the table and rested his palms either side of it. "I can't say I cared for the feeling." He met the angels eyes then and Cas found the pain he saw there ridiculous and adorable. He stared at Dean helplessly, at a loss as to what he was supposed to do or say. The hunter clearly expected something from him but usually in these situations it was Dean that Cas would ask to explain. He put his hand to his mouth and cleared his throat. Dean's raspy confession had ignited a flame beside the angels heart that was quickly engulfing all of his courage and so he rushed to get the words out. "Dean, I was unaware of Nathan's intentions toward me, I'm not as experienced as your usual taste and it puzzles me why you would care if another man had a sexual interest in me, as far as I'm aware you have never been monogomous." Cas stopped abruptly and waited for the hunter to become angry again but was surprised when his confession was met with a wide grin." Yeah well lately my taste runs towards ex angels, with a bad sense of humour". He stifled a laugh as he said it and Cas could see the hunters tension melt away into amusement. The angels nerves were on fire and his body had started to twitch in an area that always made him exceedingly uncomfortable.

Dean could see the conflicting desires warring in the angels blue eyes and felt like the world's greatest dick. Castiel wasn't even aware of what he needed and Dean knew he held his virtue as the last shred of the uncorruptable being he had once been. He knew that it would be the most selfish thing that he would ever do but he felt a fierce hopelessness when he thought that he would never experience Cas that way and so he needed to be honest with him before he made this decision.

"Okay Cas I'm just gonna say it. I don't think I made clear what I wanted, what I intended." He stood up straight and his gaze burned with its intensity. "This thing that we have between us," the hunter motioned between them. "This… need whatever it is, it's your call. If you decide it's too much or you don't feel that way we'll be fine. I mean I'll probably screw my brains out in a bid to get rid of all the built up sexual frustration, but we'll be fine. No hard feelings." The hunter took a deep breath and fisted his hands at his sides. When he spoke again it was weighted with the need that was tearing him into pieces. "But when I'm touching you, nobody else is."

Cas swallowed audibly and nodded turning to the darkened doorway, and Dean exhaled heavily reaching for his glass again. Cas spoke with his back to the hunter. " I would never have considered opening myself to this need if you had not initiated it Dean." He turned and although he was now hidden in shadow Dean could make out his faint outline. " I had never considered you in that way. But I think about it now. I think about it often." The angel turned and nearly vanished as quick as his old self, without giving Dean the time to form a quick quip in his mind. The hunter zoomed into his bathroom set the shower on freezing and stepped in in his clothes in an attempt to cure the yearning that threatened to burst through his jeans before he eventually gave in and looked after himself, the image of blue eyes and chapped lips filling his vision.

In the process of writing the love scene at the minute it will be the next chapter, I just thought I should make clear how Dean feels about Cas first! Hope you enjoyed it (",)


	4. Have to

I want to say a big thank you to RosesandThorns666 and also ProtoZivot for their reviews! I wouldn't have finished it otherwise! This chapter is specifically dedicated to ProtoZivot for helping me improve my writing somewhat thank you so much 3 *Squishes you with hug*

At one time the thought of imminent death, the loss of a loved one, or opening a devils gate would have been enough to incite rage reminiscent of Bruce Banner from the elder Winchester, resulting in the use of desperate tactics, days without sleep and a titan effort employed in saving every single soul. But that time was pretty much in the past.

Dean had found that when dealing with global genocide and the destruction of the whole damn planet, its best to the roll with the punches and just be glad that Luci hadn't decided that he wanted to summer in Camp Chitaqua. In fact he found it was the little things that really got to him. Prime example, he had been in the garage for six hours trying to understand why the Impala decided today was a good day to die. The damn radiator was leaking somehow, and he wasn't sure if he could get a spare the world being what it was, and although he had spent the last six hours fixing her up, it didn't look like she'd be running for a while. He had dismantled checked and rechecked every damn part of the entire engine and it was still a bust. So his baby was sick and he was very irritated_._

He locked up the garage for the day even though it was only noon, figuring he was too disheartened to spend any more time fixing up the battered, dying vehicles that were stored there. The day was what some people may have called a soft one, the air dense and the heat somewhat stifling, and as the hunter locked the door the dense grey clouds bubbled over and fell in thin sheets of rain.

Of course he had forgotten a jacket. He looked up at the sky as he huffed out a breath. "Seriously?" he said sounding exasperated even though there was nobody around to hear him, before he slumped his shoulders, excepting that it was just another element that would add to the overall crappiness of the day, stuck his hands in his pockets and trudged towards his cabin hunched against the wet. Even so it managed to snake down his neck and chest in icy rivlets, soaking him through both sides of his t shirt. He veered from the path to his own cabin and trekked the familiar route before he had fully formed an argument in his mind. That little voice in his head was encouraging him again and he was beginning to think that it was a nymphomaniac. When he reached the cabin he rapped loudly on the door before opening, and the sight he was met with stopped his heart in his chest.

It looked like the cabin had been raided. Clothes were strewn across the floor, CD's and books were knocked over, a red substance was in a puddling mass near a chair and empty liqure bottles rolled about freely in the midst of it. Then his eyes landed on the couch and he let out a sigh of annoyance. Castiel lay there stretched out on his back one forearm covering his eyes the other falling limply off of the couch. His hair was long enough to be called trendy now, mussed and Dean could just make out the deadpan set of his lips. He wore sweatpants, socks, a long sleeve grey linen shirt over a navy Yoda t-shirt Dean had given him. The doorway bathed the room in a murky grey light making the angel groan.

" I am surprised we haven't enlisted hangovers as our primary torture method. Make a demon consume three bottles of tequila, wait a number of hours and they will give us anything for a glass of water," the angel's voice came out hoarse, as though he hadn't spoken in years. "Cas, what the hell" Dean said a little overdramatically gesturing to the remains of the cabin but it earned him no answer. He merely lifted his arm for a moment, glanced at Dean and dropped it back down.

"Hello Dean, I was just having a few moments respite before I cleaned up this mess."

" Cas what the hell happened?" Dean said, walking further into the room kicking several remnants of clothing and bottles out of his way before stopping a few feet from the couch, his arms folded across his chest. "I'm not quite sure, although I know that it did involve copius amounts of alcohol,l a large bong and the massacre of a number of high ranking ballad and rock medleys." His voice flowed up and down soothing Dean's apprehension at the day away and making him smile.

"Kareoke Cas? Honestly I didn't think you had it in you." Dean smirked laughing at seriousness in the angels tone.

"Was there something you were looking for Dean? I am not feeling immensely useful at the moment." The word's were dragged out of the angel along with a yawn and Dean grinned hugely. He walked to the kitchen and took two Tylenol out of the bottle that was there, bringing this to Castiel along with a glass of water. He tapped the angel's head with his glass and Cas lifted himself up and turned around enough to put his feet on the floor and his head in his hands. Dean noticed the light bruising around the angel's eyes and the sight hurt his heart, but he smiled and motioned to it.

"You know you kinda look like a racoon" he said and was rewarded when he saw the angels mouth tilt up at the corners. The black eyes were the result of Cas insulting a demon that had been holding them hostage relinquishing a list of insults right from the Dean Winchester handbook. The hunter couldn't say why it had made him so proud.

"Yes well, displaying bravado toward the enemy is a team tradition, and it sometimes initiates hostile intentions." The angel glanced up at Dean properly for the first time since he'd entered the cabin as he spoke, and the path from his brain to his mouth was completely cut off. Dean was soaked through, his t-shirt turning a dark grey and outlining the cut of his pectorals and the muscles of his abdomen, highlighting the thick defined width of his biceps. There were raindrops clinging to his dark blonde hair and the smile on his face made him appear…. Dazzling. Cas cleared his throat and reached for the conversation again.

"Was there something you that you were looking for in particular Dean" his eyes fixated on Dean's chest and a warm knot began to form in the hunter's belly." The Impala is messed up" Dean said absently, eyes fixated on the angel as he dragged his tounge over his chapped lips.

"You've come to seek counsel on the Impala?" Cas sounded confused, lifting his eyes to Dean's and Dean could see they were already clouded. "No Cas I was just looking for something else to do for the day that's all," the hunter wasn't even thinking about what he was saying as his eyes followed the angel crossing the few feet toward him slowly, almost unconciously. Cas stood about two feet away from him and placed his hands on the man's chest gingerly, palms down, and used his fingers to massage small circles across the front of the hunter's chest. Dean's breath caught in his lungs and Castiel raised his ripe blue eyes to meet his, flashing him a smile that was a mixture between nerves and pleasure.

"I have been thinking about our…situation." The angel continued to explore Dean's chest as he spoke his eyes now fixated on the hunters. "You have, have you?" Dean tried to make it sound coy but it came out as half strangled, and was the best he could manage. His body was heating up like a furnace, he was surprised his clothes didn't just steam away.

"Yes I have." Cas nodded his strokes becoming more incistent now. "The way you look… it makes my mouth water half the time." The angel swallowed then as if punctuating his point and fuck if Dean didn't think it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Castiel bit his bottom lip, the wide soft wonder of it, and looked down and Dean's chest again using his fingers in featherlight strokes to trace the outline of his muscles through his shirt. Castiel's hands continued their path down Dean's abdomen, marvelling at the ripples he could feel bunching under his touch. _The man is like steel; _he thought and couldn't say why that excited him. Those slow hesitant strokes of his hands were maddening. Dean wished he had the patience for this but if Cas went any lower…..

His mouth settled on top of Dean's, hard, hot, and incredibly demanding. His tounge slipped over the junction of Deans lips urging them open before filling his mouth and Dean drank the taste of him in as he fisted a hand in the back of his shirt. If he had been stirred before it was nothing compared to the quivering shockwaves of need that were running through his body now, that made him wish he hadn't left the house with a loaded gun that was now straining painfully against his jeans.

Castiel's head was spinning. The hunter was hard and hot and smelled like rain, and it was intoxicating. He felt truly powerful for the first time in a long time as he pulled those needy whimpers from Dean's mouth into his own and he revelled in it. He found the idea that he could weaken this man of such strength incredibly erotic, but instead of sating his hunger the kiss was turning it into a sickness that he had to have cured. His long groan of pleasure resonated with Dean.

It was Dean that broke the kiss and backed away until he rested against one of the support posts that were dotted around Cas' living area. His eyes were blown, his breathing ragged as he tried to contain himself for the angel's sake. He thought he was going to tear the man apart.

"I'm sorry Dean I thought that this was the correct protocol here?" The angel sounded puzzled, apologetic and disappointed. He felt the loss of Dean's heat like a breeze and he didn't like it. "Protocol?" now it was the hunter's turn to sound puzzled.

" Foreplay which includes but is not restricted to mutual fondling, kissing and removal of clothes prior to the sex act, then there is the sex act itself, followed by the extending of intimacy afterwards, the praise and cherishing of your partners performance," Cas rhymed it off as if he'd read it in some encyclopedia.

"I thought you were worried about your virtue? What about God?" Dean made himself say it even though he knew he was really going to regret it, he had to be sure it was what the man wanted. He'd given up so much already, he wasn't going to be responsible for ruining this.

"Yeah well, I am tired of being kept down by the man." The reference made Dean smile as Cas knew it would, but he could see the question in the hunter's eyes." My father has made it very clear that when two people feel this need for one another it is important to express this love in a physical sense. Love is the merging of souls, the purest expression of sharing love for one another, the means by which new souls are created…"

Dean,s heart was banging his ribs to pieces as he listened to the angel talk. _He loves me? Why?_ "Then why have you not done anything about it Cas?" the hunter sounded genuinely confused.

"What if I don't like it?" Cas asked completely honest and open as always, nerves evident in his voice. Dean smiled arrogantly folding his arms.

"Believe me, I'll make you like it."Cas pondered that for a moment before asking the next question that had been bothering him. Dean had only taken women to bed before, Cas knew this as fact. "What if you don't like it?" Dean thought the angel's voice sounded sadder, more worried then it had before.

"Oh I'll definetly like it Cas don't you worry," Dean's growing confidence was evident in his voice.

"But how do you know? You have never done this before with a man, I am sure the mechanics, the sensations are going to be strange to you" the angel sounded like he was trying to pick a fight. Dean smiled. This he understood, he fought when he was afraid aswell.

"Just the idea of seeing you naked is enough to get me off most days Cas, I'd say the real deal might be even better." The delight evident on the angels face made him continue. "Your always wearing all these layers, I mean I don't think I've ever seen you in a tshirt. I hated that damn trenchcoat, I could never see your buttin it. It drives me mad the way you cover it all up." The eager confession had resulted in a seismic shift in Cas facial expression. Now he looked practically predatory with delight.

Castiel raised his fingers and began unbuttoning his shirt. The hunter felt all his senses ignite like a lit match. "What are you doing?" it came out as a whisper even though the hunter hadn't intended it that way.

"Reinitiating the foreplay Dean," the ange'ls voice was calm, playful even, as he unbuttoned his shirt, torturously slowly. He peeled the shirt off and dropped it to one side before crossing his arms and pulling the t-shirt over his head, briefly breaking eye contact with Dean. His half naked frame was met by a sexy sound of approval by the hunter as he attempted to encourage even as his brain went to basic. The angel's trousers went next, the button was popped and the pants pooled on the floor, leaving the man clad in blue plaid boxers as he toed off his socks revealing a wealth of slim well muscled leg and his own tented pants, inciting an even more incistant response from Dean's nervous system. The hunter rubbed his damp palms on his thighs before balling his fists at his sides.

Castiel moved towards Dean slowly, revelling in the way the hunter's breath had become laboured, coming hard and fast. The hunger inside him was acutely painful and he wagered that Dean would be feeling much the same. Not wanting to make either of them suffer any longer he wrapped his arms around the hunter's neck, fused his mouth to Dean's and poured everything into that hot mating of lips. Dean was relatively unresponsive apart from the fact that he had stopped breathing.

Cas huffed out a breath and said "Dean this would feel a lot better if you cooperated, you are supposed to kiss me back". The hunter closed his eyes in sweet agony, aroused beyond speech. He managed to suck in enough breath to answer but he couldn't look at the angel or he would give in to the monstrous need to take clawing through his body.

"Your hearts pounding I can hear it." He stopped then, took a breath before continuing. The angel's hips were still plastered against him their hardness, cuddled between their hips and every movement caused vibrations throughout his body. "I need you so much Cas.. I'm just, it's hard to be gentle…I'm afraid to touch you." The confession ended with the hunter opening his eyes and staring into the glittering blue of the angels.

Castiel was smiling. He cupped Deans face in his hands and rasped, " I don't want you to be gentle." "You know you can be whoever you want with me Dean". A sudden explosion of naked emotion ran through the hunter and that small permission was all he needed. He hauled him up against his chest tilted his head up and slammed his lips down, delighting in how his angel immediately became pliant and open. The hunter's own response was completely out of his own control. He wanted him with a fervour that was a sickness, faster, hotter, harder. His mouth feasted on the angel's jagged breaths using them as fuel for the need that was rioting out of control.

Castiel let out a sigh of pleasure mixed with moan of lust that jarred him into motion and he propelled them towards the bedroom, their progress halted when they hit one of the thick support posts near the entrance. Dean didn't allow his mouth to leave the man's skin. He pushed the angel against the post, brushing his thumbs over Castiel's hipbones, pining his hips against the wall. His teeth found his ear and nibbled lightly before sucking on the lobe and he whispered, his voice gravel, " _Oh God Cas_, need it so bad tell me what you want ."

"Whatever you want, Dean it's yours just take it", he managed to gasp out arching his hips against the hunter. He felt his knees buckle when Dean ground their erections together and pure sensation took him over. Dean muffled a chuckle against his skin before lifting the angel's legs to rest on his hips, braceing him against the wall and Cas let him take his weight. Their lips met in three kisses in rapid succession, desperate low whimpers passing from his mouth into Deans.

Dean knew he was taking too much too fast but he couldn't stop himself. He had planned to take it slow and if they had made it to the bed he might have, but Cas was just so accessible to him up against that wall. His angel pulled at his t-shirt hands rubbing his abdomen and lifted his t-shirt over his head, letting it fall to the ground with a wet plop. His hands roamed over the hunter's skin kneading deep into flesh and causing the man to moan.

_Oh God,the man had a seriously tight ass_. Dean wanted to devour him so the taste would always stay with him, his lips, tounge, and teeth mapping the angel's chest and abdomen leaving marks on skin not yet bruised from life. Everytime he heard Cas cry out he thought _more and more, I need more_. His body was so tight, his responses so raw, Dean couldn't decide where to bring his attention. He dropped his legs and continued his exploration anchoring the boneless angel against the he reached his hipbones he pulled the man's boxers down a teasing section, allowing his teeth to rake across the bones eliciting a gasp and a shudder from the angel.

Castiel's hand was fisted in his hair, the other clawing his back. He didn't know what he was supposed to do with them but he had to hold something. Dean's mouth was incredible, branding the whole way down his body eagerly lighting little fires under his skin as he went. . " Dean please-" The angels words were cut off on a strangled moan as Deans grazed his teeth along his lower abdomen.

" Not yet Cas, just let me, I need to," Dean wasn't sure what he needed_. Everything_, he needed to touch and taste it all. He pulled off Cas' boxers slowly, the angel revelling in the way his wide palmed hands grazed his sides all the way down.

Dean palmed his own erection through his jeans as he stared at the angel wantonly. He put his fingers in his mouth and laved them with his tounge looking up at the glittering blue of the angel's eyes. He reached back and covered the angel pushing his fingers inside. Cas let out a hiss of pain and his hips jerked involuntarily as he closed his eyes. . " No don't close your eyes. Please Cas I wanna see what it does to you." Dean drew his lips slowly along Cas' collarbone, his full firm mouth, giving the angel long kisses and soft words of encouragement. He felt the angels muscles relax and began scissoring his fingers feeling for his sensitive spot. Cas' head fell back and he released a noise that was sex personified when Dean hit him right and he rolled his hips searching for friction as he saw the man's eyes go dark.

Dean couldn't wait any longer, the need to be inside him was clawing through him driving him insane. The scent of pine soap and candle wax that was so Cas was choking him with lust. He popped the buttons open on his jeans and pulled his own erection out wetting his palm and laving it up with long slow strokes that did nothing to lessen his urge. He pushed into Cas then slowly, feeling the warmth envelope him until he was fully embedded. Pleasure rushed into him so fast it was pain.

Dean was hot and thick and _good. _He hadn't been expecting that. Cas had assumed there would be a lot more pain before the pleasure but Dean Winchester knew what he was doing. _Thank God_, Cas did not consider that blasphemy. Then he began to roll his hips. He did so slowly at first, hard, so that Cas_ felt_ him hit that bundle of nerves carefully every time, maximising the angel's pleasure. They stared into each other's eyes breath ragged on each other's lips. Then Dean shifted so that he could plunge in deeper, and he lost himself. Cas saw a return of the desperate man he had been in the beginning, and it was infectious. He moved so that their bodies were flush, Cas' erection trapped between them and their lips fused. One hand was braced on the wall and the other in Cas' hair as the angel kneaded his shoulders, his back wildly. When Dean began to move again rolling his hips, the delicious friction on his cock caused Cas' breath to hitch and shudder out.

Dean's thrusts were faster now, more urgent. The angel breaking their kiss every once in a while, guzzling in the air that was bursting from his lungs with each moan. Dean used the breaks to feed on his skin, his jaw, his, neck, his ear, wanting to indulge in all of him now that he could. He'd denied himself, them, this for so long. He couldn't get enough of the taste of him onto his lips. All his pain and anguish was replaced by this fire of raw need. He bit down on the angels shoulder, jerking him hard against him but that only excited Castiel even more. The angel was wild now moving in Dean's rhythm, struggling with sinuous need, crying out to Dean like a prayer. His word's made Dean shudder and struggle not to explode wanting the angel to understand release first.

The pleasure had started as a pool at the base of his spine before spreading throughout his whole body and now he felt as though he would burst. Being pressed against Dean so intimately, his eyes half-lidded with passion, locking Cas' gaze as they always had, watching him as he lost control.

Cas came between them, the hot moisture and the look on his face pushing Dean over the edge. He called the angels name as he found release, watching as the angel's eyes finally flickered close and a moan of satisfaction came from his lips.

Dean's legs were weak but he knew he was the only thing lying between them and the floor. He rested his fist against the wall, his forehead against it as he regained his strength, Cas' head in the crook of his neck. His other hand held the man's hip. When he recovered his senses he noticed Cas nuzzling his neck, and pulled back to look at the man. His lips were swollen from heated kisses, his eyes dreamy. _Damn he is beautiful_, the elder Winchester consolidated this moment to memory and swore he would never say it out loud. He shifted a little and felt the mess rub between them.

"Dude, couldn't control yourself ha?" his voice was wrecked but he managed a small smile for the angel making it playful rather then uncomfortable. Cas looked down, only noticing the wet and stared at it wide eyed and curious. Then he rubbed it off Dean's chest with his fingers and brought them to his mouth.

_Damn, I should definetly not enjoy that; _the hunter thought, his cock still in Cas twitching at the sight. "Mmmm," Cas moaned at the salty taste, "interesting." A bead was caught on Cas' lip and Dean couldn't take his eyes off of it. Before he changed his mind he surged forward and captured the man's mouth in a kiss, sucking his bottom lip and loving the way he made Cas moan. They broke the kiss and Dean rested his head against the angel's. "Well Dorothy I don't think were in Kansas anymore." He smirked at the angel's blank face and laughed. "Come on do you want to try to make it to the bed?"

Sometime later Dean rolled over onto his stomach, arm draped across the angel and felt his body, sated and satisfied, sink into the mattress. His arm was draped over Cas who was nuzzling his chest, and the hunter kissed him on the forehead. The angel continued nuzzling, nipping at the skin clearly searching for the hunters attention. "God, your recovery time's fast he said," amused, followed by "Give me thirty minutes, thirty minutes I swear, we'll go for round 3." Cas continued kissing and nuzzling him but the hunter couldn't get up the energy to respond. The angel huffed out an irritated breath. And flopped onto his back. "Cas, I told you thirty minutes, I know, I know. I'm irresistible but you'll just have to control yourself," Dean smiled, rather smug.

"I can control myself well enough Dean Winchester, it is you that are not conducting yourself approprietly." The angel sounded annoyed and Dean opened an eye to check the situation. Sure enough there was a sulky expression on the angel's face, something the Winchester had never thought he would see there in his life.

"What's wrong Cas?" He struggled not to laugh as he looked at the odd sulk the angel wore. "You are not expressing appropriate bedroom etiquette," he huffed as it was perfectly obvious and Dean had no idea what he was doing. He glanced over at Dean looking to read his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. When he saw Dean's blank look he threw his hands up into the air. "The cherishing Dean!" it was the same voice he had used when dealing with Alistair and although he was annoyed Dean could not stop the smile. Cas turned away and Dean hauled the angel to him until his back was flush with his chest. "That was amazing Cas, your amazing," he whispered into the man's hair before settling a kiss in the black silk.

"And?" the angel's voice was still gruff his body still tense but Dean knew it was fear now. "And.." the hunter swallowed, the better to get the word's past the lump in his throat. "And I love you." He said it with the same steady deliberation that people use when closing a heavy door. Saying it released something in his chest, a heavy pressure that he hadn't realised was there and he was abruptly glad that the world was ending, so that he could relive this moment in his own personal heaven forever. Dean tucked the angel's head under his chin and hugged him close closing his eyes breathing in his scent. He felt rather then saw Cas smile. "I love you too Dean Winchester."

Okay this totally did not turn out as good as I wanted it too. I just read Saucerys story and it reminded me of all this awesome writers here that make this look like crap! But I really loved the boys and thought they deserved a little happiness This story was inspired by one I read a long time ago. I think it was called gift? But I can't remember. Hope you enjoy it!

Feedback is love!

_Review, review, review! _


End file.
